


Earth You Glad to See Me?

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q has absolutely no idea how Bond has managed it.





	Earth You Glad to See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Prompt Table’s prompt Earth. Silly and maybe a bit ridiculous. 
> 
> Thanks to Ki for the beta, and Lin & others in Slack for helping with the title.

Q has absolutely no idea how Bond has managed it. 

Airplanes, both big and small, sure; that’s perfectly normal for him. Ships? His background is in the navy. Trains, buses, submarines, even the shinkansen on one memorable occasion while on a mission in Japan; Q no longer even bats an eye. 

But a rocket? That’s… he doesn’t have the words to describe what he feels, not even inside of his own mind. And he distinctly feels that he ought to have many of them. Maybe they’ll come by the time Bond is safely back to London. 

So Q sighs and says (with an appropriate amount of eye rolling), ”Earth to 007, Q here.” 

”Q, my darling,” Bond says, sounding rather delighted. ”How long have you wanted to say those words?” 

”Not long at all,” Q assures Bond. ”I expected you to find them amusing, though, and hopefully be a bit more inclined to listen to what I have to say.” 

”I always listen to you.”

”Yes, and I am Paddington Bear.” 

Bond chuckles. ”Well, you aren’t quite squishy enough to be a teddy bear, I’m afraid. I should know, after all of the nights I’ve spent holding you in my arms. ”

”That was not what I meant and you know it,” Q says, a hint of exasperation colouring his voice. 

”That’s what you say now, but when you’re in my arms…” 

”Bond, please focus,” Q half groans. ”And tell me, how in the bloody hell did you manage to get yourself into space? Especially since your mission was simple intel gathering?!” 

”You know how the bad guys always have something up their sleeve? Well, this time it was a rocket. What else was I to do than foil their plans?”

Q takes a deep breath. ” _Please_ tell me that you at least know how to land that thing?” 

”I don’t,” Bond admits. ”That’s what I have you for.”

”You are aware that I am no astronaut, yes?” Q inquires dryly. 

”You’re the smartest person I know,” Bond tells him cheerfully. ”You’ll manage.” 

”If only to bring you back to London so that I can shout at you in person,” Q sighs and gets to work to bring his stubborn agent back home again. 

*

Bond makes an appearance at Six again the next afternoon. He spends an hour and a half with M and then makes his way to Q Branch where Q is in his office, deep in concentration as he works on a project. 

Suddenly there are arms around his waist, startling him badly enough that he drops the gadget he’s working with, and only Bond’s reflexes save it from ending up in pieces on the floor. 

”Bond! You bloody menace! How many times have I told you not to do that?!” 

Bond deposits the gadget onto the nearby table and pulls Q back into his arms. ”I missed you too, darling.” 

Q huffs. ”I never said I missed you. Life’s a lot calmer when you’re away.” Though of course that’s not strictly true, as a lot of those times Bond’s on a mission and they have a tendency of ending up in a rather spectacular mess which Q is then expected to clean up. 

”Earth you at all glad to see me though?” Bond asks, grinning. Q groans at the pun and half-heartedly tries to pull away from Bond, though he gives up after a single try and wraps his arms around Bond’s neck instead. 

”That was horrible, I’ll have you know,” he tells Bond. ”Surely you could have thought of something a bit less _astronomically awkward_?” 

”I was otherwise occupied,” Bond replies, cupping the side of Q’s jaw with one hand and placing a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose.

”By doing what, exactly?” Q asks, blinking at the unexpected kiss. 

”Thinking about what I’d do to you once I returned, of course.” 

”I’m sure you were,” Q says, but he smiles slightly when he says it. 

”I thought quite long and hard about it, I can assure you,” Bond says and leans closer for a proper kiss. Q kisses him back for a moment but then pulls back. 

”l wasn’t quite finished with you yet,” he says. 

”Neither was I,” Bond says and moves to kiss Q’s throat. ”But please, do go on.” 

Q gasps at the feeling. ”You’re awfully distracting.”

”Are you complaining?”

”I am.”

”Do you want me to stop?” The kisses move up to Q’s jaw and to the side of his mouth. ”I can, if you’d prefer me to.” 

”Perhaps…” Q turns his head enough to facilitate another kiss. ”...you can continue, for now.” 

”I seem to recall you saying something about shouting at me in person...?” Bond pulls away from Q’s lips long enough to ask. 

”Oh, I will be doing that, never you fear,” Q assures him in between the kisses. ”However, I could be convinced to postpone it for the time being.” 

”How gracious of you, darling,” Bond murmurs against Q’s lips. And as it happens, those are the last proper words they exchange in a long while.


End file.
